Various medical procedures involve insertion of one or more catheters and/or other elongated instruments in a patient. For example, in some cardiac procedures, a plurality of catheters may be introduced into one or more blood vessels. Embodiments discussed below can be used in such contexts, and represent advancements over known techniques relative to the elongated instruments. However, the present disclosure is not necessarily limited to such procedures.